


Pie Bandit

by iKnightWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is a pie stealer, Dean Loves Pie, M/M, this wouldn't leave my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnightWriter/pseuds/iKnightWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel takes Dean's pie and now suffers the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie Bandit

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't finish the previous season of SPN, I have no idea what happen so I kinda just winged the hell out of this. (Hahaha...sigh)
> 
>  This prompt was found on Tumblr but unfortunately, I couldn't find the source.

Dean should’ve known better than to leave his pie alone. Especially since a certain angel-turned-human-turned by to an angel had experienced the taste of human food and now took upon himself to eat food even though it was completely unnecessary.

They had finally sent Amara and Chuck back after the two siblings had been reunited after Chuck had apparently disappeared on Amara for thousands of years. The natural balance of order had been restored and Sam knew just how he and Dean should celebrate.

Sam was eating his slice when Dean heads to his room, but leaves his slice completely defenseless.

He is alone for a moment when Castiel did that thing of his when he appears out of nowhere.

Used to the angel’s sudden appearance trick, Sam doesn’t jump like he used to, “Hey, Cas.” Sam greets him, “Want a slice?” He indicates at his piece of pie.

“That would be good thank you.”

Sam gets up to retrieve a slice for the angel but instead Castiel takes the slice that Dean has left behind eats it, “Ummm…” Sam starts to say, just as Dean walks in the room with them.

“Hey!” Dean claims, seeing Castiel eating his slice, “Get your own.”

Castiel stops the fork midway to his mouth and looks at Dean in confusion, “This is my own.”

“No, it’s mine.” Dean tells him, “I left it there so I could invite you over for some.”

Castiel shrugs his shoulder and gives Dean a smirk, “Sorry Dean,” He apologizes as he starts back to eating the slice, “You need to be quicker.”

* * *

 Later that night, Dean and Castiel are in bed and Castiel puts his hand on Dean’s upper thigh. He tries to kiss Dean, but Dean dodges the kiss.

“Hey, what-”

“Sorry Castiel,” Dean feigns with an apology, “You need to be quicker than that.”

“Seriously?” Castiel questions annoyed at the hunter’s behavior, “This again? That was just a joke earlier—“

“Well you took my pie,” Dean reminds him, “So I'm taking your access to my ass tonight.”


End file.
